Vena cava filters are often deployed in a patient's vessel, left in position for a period during which filtration is deemed necessary and then removed from the patient.
It is typical to deploy filters via the femoral or jugular into the vena cava. On the other hand, as a result of their shape and the retrieval geometry, the withdrawal of filters from the patient's vasculature is normally carried out from the jugular side. Such retrieval can involve the formation of a second percutaneous entry into the patient.
Attempts have been made to provide a filter which is removable from either the femoral or the jugular side.
Examples of known filters include WO 2005/117750, WO 95/13761, WO 2010/091118, U.S. Pat. No. 8,062,328, US2003/0040771, US2010/0063533, US2004/0186512, US2003/0040771, U.S Pat. Nos. 4,494,531, 6,059,825, US2007/0239199, US2002/0193825, U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,113.